Dead Rising 3
| publisher = Microsoft Studios | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | series = Dead Rising | engine = Forge Engine | platforms = Xbox One | released = November 22, 2013 | genre = Survival horror | modes = Single-player, online co-op | media = Blu-ray Disc }} Dead Rising 3 is the seventh installment in the Dead Rising series, released on November 22, 2013. It was developed by , and was published by exclusively for the Xbox One. The game was officially announced during Microsoft's E3 press conference on June 10th, 2013. Dead Rising 3 wikipedia.org Gameplay Following in the footsteps of previous Dead Rising installments, players control new protagonist Nick Ramos in third person. They start by searching for supplies and weapons in order to fight the undead and complete missions. Dead Rising 3 is set in a vast, open world environment which is reportedly larger than the worlds of Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 combined. According to developers, the game can render three times as many zombies on-screen at once as its predecessor. Unlike the first two games in the series, Dead Rising 3 does not feature a time limit. Players will also be allowed to save their progress anywhere, as opposed to limiting saves to bathrooms. The game will include a "Nightmare Mode" for those who prefer the traditional time limit and save options. The game will not have load times. Dead Rising 3 expands upon the crafting system introduced in Dead Rising 2. Players retain the ability to create "combo weapons", but without the need for a workbench, allowing them to craft weapons on the fly. Dead Rising 3 also allows players to create "combo vehicles", such as combining a motorcycle and steamroller to form a "RollerHawg". Each combo vehicle includes two seats and a secondary attack to support cooperative gameplay. According to Capcom Vancouver, driving vehicles will be "a critical part of exploration" as players navigate the city of Los Perdidos. Players will be able to discover and unlock blueprints for new combo weapons and vehicles. Dead Rising 3 will utilize both the Kinect and Xbox SmartGlass. The optional Kinect feature gives zombies a certain level of situational awareness. Loud noises from the player could potentially trigger a rush of zombies; however, the player can also use the ability to shout at zombies through the Kinect in order to distract them. According to Executive Producer Josh Bridge, the microphone sensitivity will be tuned to "a threshold that makes sense," so that attracting zombies will feel like an intentional decision. The Xbox SmartGlass feature, which is also optional, can be used to locate specific items, find abandoned storefronts, and set waypoints for mission objectives. It also provides players with exclusive missions that unlock apps within the SmartGlass, giving them the ability to call in airstrikes, drone support, or area-wide flares for fending off or drawing the attention of the undead. The Mega-Man franchise is dead for now, but you can unlock the Mega Man X costume via a trick. You just need to get the S ending to unlock it. If you want to unlock the Mega Buster, you will have to finish the game in nightmare mode. Plot Dead Rising 3 takes place ten years after Dead Rising 2. It follows the game's protagonist, a young mechanic named Nick Ramos as he desperately attempts to find a way out of the city of Los Perdidos. In 2017 the government began using zombrex chips - a required chip that is placed inside infected people and administers zombrex daily. This chip, however, also tracks them via GPS, which makes many refuse to have it administered. During the events of Dead Rising 3, a nationwide pandemic of zombie outbreaks has caused human civilization to be nearly wiped out.[2] Contained zombies are accidentally released from containment starting an outbreak in Los Perdidos. Nick and other survivors must escape the city alive before the military performs a firebombing. At some point during the initial outbreak, Nick comes in contact with a trucker named Dick, his boss Rhonda, and Annie, an infected "illegal" - people who refuse to be chipped by the government. The game begins 3 days after the inital outbreak. Nick is on the bridge outside the city heading towards a quarantine area to search for supplies, but had quickly left after the infected broke out inside. An airplane goes down and crashes ahead of Nick, closer to the city. Nick soon makes his way back to a diner where his friends are taking refuge. Rhonda and Annie begin arguing about the illegals which draws the zombies to the windows and they break in. Two more survivors in the diner, Peter and his mother, are killed and Annie runs back to her own group of survivors. Nick and the others make it to Rhonda's auto shop to figure out their next move. Nick then finds a walkie-talkie from a zombie (That Rhonda killed earlier in the garage) and gets in contact with an unknown survivor called Jamie that frequently tells Nick the events that happen in the city. After seeing on television that the government is going to bomb the city in 6 days, and they are allegedly evacuating survivors at military checkpoints, they drive to one, only to find everyone there is dead; they are then ambushed by an anarchist biker gang. Nick kills their leader and saves Rhonda, but has an emotional breakdown over the fact that that was the first person he had ever killed. Rhonda re-esures him that the biker would have killed them and that its "escape or die". Nick, Rhonda and Dick are ambushed by Diego, one of Nick's old friends and a soilder in the military. Once Diego realizes it's Nick, he quickly stops firing and apologizes. He tells the group that there's a plane at the old meusem in town that could be fixed up and used to escape the city before the bomb. In the midst, Nick is bitten by a zombie in the hand. Realizing that he could turn, he heads to the cremotorium in town to search for emergency Zombrex. When he arrives there he meets Gary, a large man working for an unknown crook. He needs to get into the cremotorium to get a body for his boss, and he works with Nick to get in. When they find the body, Nick believes her to be Annie for a few seconds, startling him. However, he takes a closer look and realizes that she is not Annie, they just look alike. Nick then asks Gary to show him where the Zombrex is, but Gary points out that the emergency Zombrex is gone. Accepting his fate, Nick allows Gary to shoot him in order to not become a zombie. However, Gary tripps over the body and the bullet misses Nick. Nick gets up to help him, and Gary notices that his wound has healed. Confused, Gary states that Nick must not need Zombrex after all. The two meet at The Diomand Panty, where Gary tells him that the body he brought to his boss was the wrong girl, and that Nick knows a girl who looks like her (as he had said at the cremotorium). Nick, feeling guilty, locates Annie and some other illegals at a watch tower. When he asks her to come with him, she immedietly knows he's lying but forgives him for trying to trick her. He then tries to make it up to her and the others by helping them. The leader of the illegal group, Red, tells Nick that the government is in fact not evacuating survivors; they are killing them off. Suprised, Nick helps them destroy military supplies and other important equipment they need, and in return, they offer to get him fuel for the plane. It is clear that Nick has feelings for Annie, due to the way he acts around her and his sinsere regret to trying to turn her in to Gary. He nervously asks her if Red and her are in a relationship, only to be inerupted by Red himself, who needs a flashdrive containing important military footage at the police station. Nick volunteers to retrieve the flashdrive. He arrives at the police station and battles a commander, Hilde. After killing Hilde, Nick takes the flashdrive off her body and brings it back to Red and Annie. Red gets in an argument with her about the group but then tells Nick he will get his fuel for him. Nick meets Annie back at the tower, and attempts to start a conversation, only to be ambushed by Gary. Annie is immedietly furious at Nick, claiming that she trusted him. However, Gary tells her that Nick had nothing to do with it, before attacking Nick and then trying to take Annie. However, the military attack the tower and kidnap everyone except Nick. He awakens to Red asking where they went. The two team up and go to a military encampment in Ingelton. Nick gets in and spies on a woman named Marian Mallon talking to General Hemlock, a powerful government official, through a computer. They are discussing about an orphan named Diego, this immedietly allerts Nick. They also talk about how the outbreak began, and a potential cure, proving that the government was behind the outbreak for an unknown reason. They then kill the president with a zombie worm and broadcast her eating a corpse on television. Nick gets into the encampment area and frees Annie, who is relieved that Nick came. He also saves other illegals and Gary. When they escape the encampment Gary attempts to kidnap Annie again but Nick stops him and she gets away. Knowing that he owes Nick, Gary simply leaves. Red shows Nick a government flyer offering five million dollars to anyone who captures people with certain numbers tatooed on their neck; something that Nick and Diego both have. Nick claims to have had the number 12 tatooed on his neck sense he was young but he has no idea what it means. He and Diego are orphans; they grew up in adoption homes together. Reesurung Red that he has no clue what it means, Red tells him where to find fuel and Nick heads there to retrieve it. Nick returns to Rhonda and Dick with the fuel only to find out that Diego has fled. Nick goes after him and is forced to fight him; it's clear that he's gone insane with guilt over leaving his military unit. After getting Diego to come to his senses, the two go into the zombie section of the meusem, where images of Frank West, Chuck Greene, and their respected outbreaks are located. Nick learns about Carlito and Isabella Keyes, the two terrorists behind the first American outbreak in Willimette, Colorado. Then, Diego points out the first outbreak to occur after Willimette was allegedly started by a man with a '4' tattooed on his neck, similar to Nick's 12 and Diego's 49. They return to the plane where Rhonda has given Nick a location to get the missing parts of the plane. After retrieving these, Nick gives them to Rhonda and she finishes the plane. She then confesses to Nick that she's not going with them because she wants to find her ex-husband and clear up everything with him. Nick, Dick and Diego leave to go find Annie and the illegals but are ambushed by the military. Nick awakens in a room, chained to a chair surrounded by soilders. Diego is chained to a chair next to him. Marian Mallon, the woman, commands them to "activate" Diego first, to see if he's "the one". Diego is then zapped with an intense lazer beam, and killed. Hundreds of parasitic bees swarm out of his body, and in the confusion Nick escapes. After traveling further into the laborotory, Nick meets Isabella Keyes, who tells him that the worms won't live inside him, and his fate will not be like Diego's. He attempts to escape with her so she can further explain, but he is attacked by Mallon. He tells Isabella to go to the warehouse where the plane is and that he'll meet her there. After defeating Mallon he escapes, and goes to find Annie. Instead, he finds Gary, who has finally captured Annie and locked her in the tiki bar, refusing to let her go with Nick. Gary then pours his heart out to Nick, saying that he's too screwed up, he doesn't even desire to live anymore, and that he misses his ex-wife, Rhonda. Nick realizes that Rhonda has been looking for Gary this whole time. Nick brings Rhonda to Gary and in return Gary allows him inside the bar to save Annie. Nick clears the bar of zombies and unties Annie. She confesses to Nick what he asked her earlier; telling him that she and Red were in a relationship a long time ago, but it never worked out. She slowly gets closer to Nick, telling him that it seemed like he wanted to know and she wanted to tell him. While it is clear that they both have gained feelings for each other, nick assures her that they have to get to the plane and they leave. When they get there, Red leaves to search for other illegals. In the mean time, Nick asks Isabella to explain why he has the number 12 on his neck. Isabella tells them the story of Carlito, and about Santa Cabeza, a crucial plot point from the original game. She explains that when the military set up a research facility in Santa Cabeza, which was her and Carlito's home town in Mexico, soilders had intercourse with women in the town, giving birth to many children. then, when the parasitic bees were discovered and experimented on in the town, they got loose, killing the population and turning them into zombies. The government came and murdered almost all of the survivors in order to cover up the truth (this cover up was eventually foiled by Frank West). Angered at the destruction of his town, Carlito deems it fitting to send the children, spawned from the US military, back to the country which created them. He infected the remaining 50 surviving children with the zombie disease and sent them to America, in the hopes that these orphans would turn over the years and create outbreaks. But he did not want to create something unstoppable; so he made one of the orphans, number 12, immune to the infection. Nick, relaizing that he has the cure to the disease in his blood, now understands why Mallon wanted to capture him. In the midst of this, Red calls for Nick and Annie's help. When they arrive, Red turns on them, and captures Annie and Isabella. He tells Nick that when he saw the reward for his capture, he realized he could finally live life good, as a rich man. Enfuriated, Nick vows to kill Red and the two fight. After Red's death, Nick returns to Annie, Isabella and Dick, who has somehow escaped the military. He hears Hemlock on a transiever, and pretending to be a military agent, tells him they need more time to get the orphan. Hemlock agrees, extending the time before the bomb an extra 24 hours. Nick and Annie then kiss as the screen pans up. Whie holding each other, Nick and Annie notice a car pulling up to them. Chuck Greene, the protaganist of Dead Rising 2, steps out of the vehicle yelling the name 'Katey'. Annie runs to him and hugs him, revealing that she is actually Katie Greene. Rhonda and Gary are in the car with Chuck, revealing that he was the one Gary was working for the whole time. Isabella explains to Chuck that they must get Nick to a safe place in order to create the cure, and they head to the plane. Gary and Rhonda volunteer to stay to help rescue any remaining survivors and find another way out of the city. Nick is about to take off, however he overhears on the radio that General Hemlock is planning to create a super weapon with the zombies, which will destroy the population but leave the infustructure, making him extremely powerful. Nick and Chuck team up to stop Hemlock's plan. Hemlock kills Mallon after being angered of her disrespect to him. He then proceeds to go forth with the extraction of king zombies from the city. Nick and Chuck stop the machines from extracting them and then Hemlock and Nick have a long battle. When Hemlock is weakened, Nick reveals to him that he is the cure to the zombie disease before kicking him into active helicopter blades, killing him. After his death, Nick and the rest escape the city and eventually create and distribute a cure to the zombie infection. After the credits, it is revealed that Isabella was the one behind the outbreak the whole time, convincing Mallon to begin the outbreak. Her goal was to start the outbreak so that number 12 would relize his immunity and come forward, succesfully making herself the creator of the cure and clearing her family name from what Carlito did 15 years prior in Willimette. Back in the present, Isabella destroys the evidence of this and leaves the city with the others, making her ellaborate plan a success. References